HAHC Lexicon
Government Terms "Adramelech~break dance" *A large-scale physical altercation broke out in the USCCDS council chambers. "An angered God walks the Earth" *A High-ranking USCCDS member has become physically hostile towards an unaware individual. "Black Oath" *The contract one must agree upon in order to be brought into the USCCDS. Referred to as Such due to the habit of one's name being scrawled over in black marker shortly after. "Blue Forge" *Non-lethal weapons research & development department of USCCDS. Completed designs are offered to the US Govenrment via hired public inserts. "Checked cold" *Interference from Russia. "Checked non-peasant" *Interference from England. "Condemner" *Person or group of persons that are tasked to hunt down and neutralize a person who has gone 'off script'. "Dog never made the cargo." *Operative was left behind. "Dogs of the president" *Derogatory remark in regards to Hellhounds. "Euthanize" *Kill an operative. "Gold Shoes" *Person in question is in a position far above most others and can afford to overstep most laws with little to no penalty. "Hellhounds" *International crime elimination task force. Regularly deployed to engage massive organized criminal organizations that have grown too large and too difficult to otherwise legally control. "Helmsmen" *Task force originally created to replace the Hellhounds as a non-lethal alternative. (Dismantled.) "Insufficient Postage" *Person or group is unable to as asked due to a lack of required material or information. "ISID" *The International Security and Inquisition Division of USCCDS. Regularly sees to the inspection and regulation of the USCCDS in the stead of the President in order to ensure that the USCCDS remains out of the pubic eye. "Kill a forest" *The legal process needed to handle a matter would likely require enough paper to cause mass deforestation. "Legal Anvil" *Stalling a person or group down with a nonsense legal interruption. "Legal Backhand" *Hit hard by an obscure law that was far removed from public concern. "Legal Coma" *Crippling morale by inundating a person with mountains of minor trivialities that must be dealt with all at once on a strict time limit that they are unable to take actions they were recently pursuing with utmost urgency. "Legal Death Platter" *A great deal of crimes suddenly being investigated by the USCCDS all at once. "Off Script" *Person who has defied their contracted obligations too far from reasonable limits. "Parting earth from heaven" *The act of severing a group's affiliation from USCCDS. "Red Forge" *Experimental New-age weapons research & development department of USCCDS. Completed weapons are sent to GVHRC. "Scarecrow" *Using a tactic that involves hiring a person to act as a political straw man to take the heat off of matters. Usually involves building an entire fabrication around said hired person's existence to fill out the role. "Sitting on a smiling bomb" *Happier to destroy self instead of giving others the pleasure. "Tin pinocchios" *Derogatory remark in regards to ISID. "USCCDS" *United States Covert Countermeasures and Defense Service. "Walking the wheel" *A person who has been formally and honorably dismissed from USCCDS. In reference to a person living a normal life and working with behavior conducive to society. Slang Terms "Break the nod" *To lose a habit or gesture that one does on instinct and without a sense of control. "Business fingers" *What a person can do with a single hand or even a finger is dangerous than what they can do with any manmade weapon. Usually reserved for higher authorities. "Dispense Bacon" *Denotes that the only trusted food is product that people refuse to poison. "Double-stepper" *A person who suspects their activities are being monitored and moves faster because of it. "God Steroid" *Particular subject has been enhanced by the top USCCDS engineers. "Holtz" *The government-owned complex which the Hellhounds are quartered. "Kenneled" *To be placed in prison. "Knees and Hood job" *A target who has been executed so effectively that the only possible way it could have been done better is if the target was forced on their knees and the killer was wearing a hood. "Metal detecting" *To locate the person who is most likely the most competent fighter in the vicinity. Usually the 'hardest' person is denoted as the only metal, but groups of tougher targets are issued different metal gradings to illustrate the equation of 'implied metal strength=anticipated combat ferocity'. "Presidents Game" *A game between persons involving which President of the United States was the most impressive by judging their physical feats which were kept from public records. "Release the hounds" *F@#k you. "Single blood print" *Inferring that a document was written with the goal of ending the life of only one specific person in particular. "The Hand (Bible/Law)" *The very rules that the Hellhounds are required to follow or the word of their Commanders/Generals/Disciplinary Officers that must be enforced to keep their operations in effective order. "Tranq" *Calm down. (As in 'tranquilizer') "Ugliest task" *The involvement of handling corrupt officers or people who learn too much and need help forgetting. "Z9" *So far low in priority that it should be considered the absolute last concern. Weapon Terms "Flatliner" *Weapon is exceptionally vital to a person. In the hands of said person, it's use can be absolutely devastating. "Franked" *Weapon that was created from parts of various different weapons. "Hephaestus" *Weapon of such exceptional quality that the integrity of it's craftsmanship is deemed impossible to replicate without the original creator present to do it themselves. "Jehovah" *Designed to blast through doors or create openings in buildings or structures. "Krafted" *Weapons or other items intentionally shipped out in order to misdirect investigation. "Laugh-Breaking" *Weapon of particular design which often impairs auditory senses and/or speech. "Mailman" *Weapons delivered from a source who cannot be touched. "Milk in Mourning" *Inhumane weapon. Any victim hit with is never left in recognizable shape. Wording implies a parent is left grieving after seeing a 'missing person' face on a milk carton. "Pesticide" *Weapon that is affixed to a living creature that target would not be expected to open fire upon. "Revenge of the First" *Battering weapon that is in some way an enhancement on brass knuckles that resembles the particular gauntlet that Gabriel Locke once used. "Vizzini" *Weapon that defies immediate description or seems impossible to recreate due to unfamiliarity to architecture. Special Terms (etc) "Break Aces" (Tactics) *Eliminate all major threats as priority one. "Chance" (Tactics) *To warn allies audibly using coded wording. (amalgamation of 'chant' and 'lance') "Chant" (Tactics) *To speak in such a manner to fool targets into behaving irrationally. "Dust Up" (Tactics) *To utilize tactics that involve impairing enemy vision. "Front and Fall" (Tactics) *Directions indicating to move in the direct opposite of the speaker while covering or being lookout for lower ground. "Front and Flip" (Tactics) *Directions indicating to move in the direct opposite of the speaker while covering or being lookout for high ground. "Lance" (Tactics) *To deceive target into running into an obstacle which can cause mortal wounds. "Night Ghost" (Tactics) *The act of utilizing 'enhanced fear' as a tool cripple a group's Morale before an operation begins. "Perimeter" (Tactics) *Person or group strategically placed in a particular area, Specifically for the function of being a point-of-no-return boundary for targets. "Suppression" (Tactics) *Person or group strategically placed in a particular area, Specifically for forcing targets to a dead-end perimeter. "Unit" (Tactics) *Person or group strategically placed in a particular area, primarily for assault purposes. "Walker" *Criminal instigators who immediately flees scene for their life after the first minute the 'Night Ghost' ploy goes into play. "Witness Protection" (Tactics) *A person intentionally marked to be left alive after an operation to maintain myths for the sake of future crime prevention.